Taking Care of You
by canada14
Summary: Short little Linstead one-shot where Erin takes care of Jay


**I don't know how some of these stories pop up in my head but if you have any suggestions about what I should do next, I'll try and write it. I don't own any of the characters! Enjoy :)**

She had left before he had was up, which was odd considering he was normally the first up. Even on days like today when she went to go have breakfast with Hank. But she didn't think that much into it, he probably just needed a couple more minutes. This month had been stressful on the whole team, what with the multiple dead prostitutes lining the streets of Chicago. They had worked tirelessly to find out who was responsible and they eventually did, but it had taken it's toll on the team.

She had to run back to her place to change clothes before she met with Hank. Even though he approved of their relationship, he didn't want to know any details. He still thought of her as the teenager who just moved into his house, despite her nearing the age of thirty. He was overly protective and warned them on multiple occasions of what would happen if something went wrong, like them breaking up.

But Erin couldn't see that in their future, and the fact that she could picture a future with Jay meant a lot. She knew that Hank was just trying to stay apart of her life, considering he rarely saw Justin. It was difficult with Camille being gone and having an empty house. Erin tried to reassure him of that, and she could tell he was starting to come around. Even if he didn't want to admit it.

When she pulled into the diner, she could see Hank already sitting. She quickly walked inside and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Hey Hank."

"What no boyfriend this morning dropping you off?"

She shrugged, "Nah he was still sleeping when I left."

"Well let me tell you, that is a keeper right there. Didn't even wake up to see you out the door." He somewhat joked.

"Hank," she warned, "we had a really hard week, he's hardly gotten any sleep. He deserved it."

"I'm just saying, I don't see you complaining."

She thanked the waitress after she set down their food, "That's because I was on surveillance, he was out running after suspects and talking to witnesses."

"I only did the because you were sick last week. Otherwise you would have been right out there with him." He replied as he bit into one of his pieces of bacon.

"I know that, and I appreciate it Hank. I really do, but sometimes you have to forget that I'm in a relationship with Halstead and cut him some slack. I didn't see you sending Antonio or Ruzek to go talk to everyone and then come back and do paperwork."

Hank sighed, "Maybe you're right kid, it's just hard to not go hard on the kid. He has a face that no father trusts."

She let out a throaty laugh, "You know I'm right. Come on, we don't want to be late for work." She placed down fifteen dollars since Hank had paid for the last couple of visits.

They walked up into intelligence, greeted by empty chairs. Apparently, the team had been putting in so many extra hours that their commanding officer had decided to give them an extended weekend. Voight decided to go meet with Al later that day and said his goodbye to Erin.

Erin headed out to her car and called Jay, figuring that maybe they could go out and do something. When he didn't answer she decided to head over to his house, knowing that Will was with Natalie. She pulled into an empty parking spot and headed up to his apartment, using her key to get in. She loved the fact that she had a key, it made everything so real.

"Jay, are you up babe?" She called out when she got into the apartment, getting no response. She headed to his bedroom and noticed that the bed was unmade and still warm meaning he had just gotten up. She saw the door shut to the bathroom and tried to open it.

"Hey are you in here?"

She got an answer a second later, an answer that sounded awful, "Yeah I'll be right out."

She knew right away that Jay was exhausted and it was taking its toll on his body.. She heard the lock unclick and opened the door. There she encountered her handsome boyfriend, looking like Hell. She took one look at him and moved to turn on the shower.

"As much as I would like to do that right now Lindsay, I don't think I would be able to last long," he tried to joke before closing his eyes.

She rolled her eyes and pulled down his boxers. She then let her clothes fall to the floor. "In the shower buddy."

He didn't argue with her and let out a moan when the warm water hit his skin. She began to wash his body with the body wash, before telling him to bend his head so she could wash his hair. When she finished, she moved to turn off the water, but he grabbed her hand before she could.

"You're beautiful, you know that right? 'Cause I don't think I tell you it enough." He said sincerely. She was glad the water was still warm to help disguise the blush that was occurring through her body. Leave it to him to try and make her feel special when he was exhausted. God she loved that man, and if anyone wasn't telling the other how much they meant to them it was her.

She grabbed him a towel and quickly dried herself off before drying him off. They walked over to his drawer and grabbed some clothes. She told him to go lie down and she would be right back. She knew he hadn't eaten so she made him some tea and toast, and brought it back to him. He sat up when he saw her enter the room and graciously accepted the food.

He napped on and off for the rest of the day while Erin sat in the living room watching t.v. She knew that he was probably overworked and this was his body's way of recovering, so she went to go get soup and sandwiches from a local deli. When she came back, Jay still seemed to be sleeping, but as she was pouring the soup into the bowls she felt his arms sneak around her waist. She left her head fall back as he placed soft kisses on her neck, and she turned around to face him.

He had that grin on that made her knees go weak, and she noticed that he was looking a lot better.

"How are you feeling?"

He placed a soft kiss in her hair, "so much better, thank you for taking care of me baby." God she loved when he called her that.

She grabbed the soup and headed for the couch and he followed with the sandwiches. They spent the rest of the evening watching movies and cuddling. When it was time to go to bed, they walked hand and hand into his room, where she stripped herself of the clothes she was wearing into one of his t-shirts. She climbed into bed and went to turn off the light.

He had other plans and grabbed her hand before she could. Before she knew it he was on top of her, placing those sweet kisses along her neck again. He was taking his sweet time, hands moving slowly along her body and when she tried to speed things up he just slowed them right back down. She was getting impatient and he knew it.

"Baby please, you took care of me today, let me take care of you." He said as he moved down her body, and she couldn't help but let out a little whimper. At first, she wasn't sure how to feel knowing the effect Jay had on her, but as the months went by she couldn't help be love it. She loved that there was not only a physical connection between the two, but also an emotional one.

She pulled his face up so he was looking at her, "I love you Jay Halstead, I love you so much."

He grinned, pressing his lips firmly against her own, "And I love you Erin Lindsay, more than anything."

He spent the rest of the night showing her just how much he loved her, because she had given up her day off to take care of him. And that meant more to him than she would ever know.


End file.
